


A Night With Magnus Bane

by Kitten30



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten30/pseuds/Kitten30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm stuck inside with the last person I would ever want to be stuck inside with... Magnus Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story on my fanfiction.net account scooby123 and I own nothing of the mortal instruments series, i'm only writing for fun.

Storm clouds were rolling in; lights outside flickering in the dreary darkness of the gloomy afternoon and rain was pelting down with hail the size of potatoes falling from the sky. And me, stuck inside with the only person that I wouldn't want to be stuck with, Magnus Bane.

It isn't as if Magnus was a bad person oh no he was quite the opposite in fact. No the reason he would be the last person on earth I would want to be stuck with is the fact that I have a little crush on him.

Then HE walked in. Water droplets dropped from his perfectly spiked ebony hair tracing the chiselled planes of his tanned abs. Magnus Bane was standing before him in all his naked glory. 'Damn, he is so close that I could just-'ok maybe not so little crush.

"Alec" a voice like the smoothest silk called "could you please pass me a towel I would rather not freeze to death".

A blush travelled up my neck to my cheeks in a burning colour of red. I stood in shock unable to move from the sight of his hot naked body that I wished I could be wrapped around in a burning passion of sweat and moans.

"Alec?" Magnus's questioning tone knocked me out of my trance, his cat like eyes shimmering with unknown emotions.

"U-uh y-yes?" I stammered my blush deepening "the towel?" Magnus's voice was laced with amusement.

"o-oh right, I'll be right back" I stammered trying to force my blush away.

I took quick long strides, almost running, towards the cupboard where he kept the towels trying to put as much space as he could between him and Magnus. I peeked inside the cupboard and picked up Magnus's favourite towel, a glitter covered black towel with chairman meow in the corner.

I quickly rushed back to Magnus with my head facing the floor but because of this I didn't know how close I was to Magnus until I ran into his knocking both of us to the floor.

My cheeks once again filled with blood the vividness staining them a permanent red. Magnus's naked chest was pressed against my clothed one our faces were so close that I could just lean down and capture his full pink lips with my own.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammered trying to push myself away from Magnus causing our groins to rub together. A loud moan bubbled up from my throat furthering me in my embarrassment. I stole a quick look at Magnus only to find a small wicked smirk splayed on his lips and his eyes glowing with mischievousness.

"Well Alec if you just wanted to touch me you could of just asked" Magnus purred, the words rolling of his tongue.

My blush further deepened, which I didn't even know was possible, and quickly closed my eyes unable to look at Magnus' leering face.

Suddenly my lips were engulfed in heat and pressure was pushing down on them. My eyes snapped open and all thoughts I had were now rushing away because right in front of me was Magnus freaking Bane kissing ME!

I froze in shock not able to comprehend what was happening. Magnus' lips were moving against mine like a lovers caress easing me into responding to his kiss. I hesitantly kissed him back moving my lips slowly against his as if I were afraid of his reaction. I felt him smile into the kiss pleased with me responding.

I jumped, as much as I could laying down atop his nude body, in shock as something wet slid across my lips urging me to part mine. I gasped and Magnus took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the cavern of my mouth.

Our tongues fought for dominance with Magnus coming out as the victor his slick tongue explored my mouth leaving no part untouched. Our kiss soon became heated and we clung to each other passionately.

Magnus slid his hands to my shirt and started to fumble with the buttons rushing to get the shirt undone. My clothes started coming off and were slung around random places in the room until I was lying stark naked against Magnus' equally naked body.

Magnus flipped us over and pinned me to the floor and started kissing down my neck and chest until he reached my hardening cock. He seductively looked up at me with narrowed eyes and a devious smirk on his lips and grabbed my cock with his hands and kissed his way up to the tip.

His mouth engulfed my tip and sucked slowly teasing me into a moaning mess of gasps and sweat. He took more of my length into his mouth bobbing his head up and down and never stopped sucking. He removed his mouth from my cock and sucked on his fingers never breaking eye contact with me. He lowered his wet fingers to my puckered entrance and started to press in.

"Magnus stop" I said suddenly, Magnus looked up at me with a questioning stare. I blushed in embarrassment and lowered my eyes to my chest.

"C-Can I be on top first?" I asked shyly looking back up into his eyes. Magnus' eyes showed understanding and nodded his head while shrugging.

"Okay" he simply said and flipped us over once again with me lying on top of him. Magnus grabbed my hand and put my fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around my fingers and slowly sucking. He removed my fingers and guided them down to his entrance telling me to slowly put them in.

My fingers penetrated his tight hole moving in and out at a hesitant pace. My nailed clipped the inside of Magnus' hole drawing a wince out of the man.

"Careful Alec" Magnus whispered his eyes narrowing at me in a small glare his eyes showing a glimpse of pain.

"I'm sorry" I murmured feeling slight guilt at causing him pain.

I withdrew my fingers from his tight heat and placed my hardened cock at his entrance. I hesitated not wanting to cause him more pain but at Magnus' small nod I slowly eased into him. I moaned as his heat engulfed my member in a tight embrace as I slid the rest of my length in.

I stopped to look up at Magnus' beautiful face to see if he was okay. His face was scrunched up in pain and his breath was coming out in short pained gasps.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly not knowing if I should continue or not for I didn't want to cause him any more unnecessary pain.

"I'm alright I just need to get used to it," Magnus responded slowly relaxing his taunt muscles and then he gave me a small nod, "you can move now".

I slowly withdrew my member, eliciting a small pained whimper from Magnus, until only the tip was in. I sharply thrusted back in hitting Magnus' prostate making him cry out in intense pleasure. Each time I thrusted in Magnus he responded with cries, gasps and small mewls of pleasure. He clung to my shoulders holding me in a close embrace.

We looked into each other's eyes and smashed our mouths together and we kissed each other in a passionate fury and not once stopping until our breaths ran out.

The feel of his tight hole encasing my cock was akin to savouring the sweetest ambrosia from the gods, if not better. Him wrapped around me in our lovers embrace is the best pleasure I had ever experienced and this is only something I would only ever experience with Magnus, only Magnus.

"A-Alec" Magnus' voice broke me out of my pleasured musings. I looked down at his face and looked into his slitted cat eyes; sweat was rolling down Magnus' already wet face.

"I-I'm about to cum" Magnus' voice whined his breaths coming out in short breaths as he suddenly cried out.

"Alec!" Magnus screamed as white liquid burst from his tip onto our bare chest, his hole fluttered around my length causing the tightness in my stomach to break.

"Argh!" I cried out releasing my seed into Magnus. I collapsed onto his chest panting loudly into the cold crisp air. I slowly came down from my pleasure induce high and looked into my lovers sweet face.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, panting slightly in exhaustion, looking up at me with eyes filled with mischievousness.

"Yes?" I asked curiously wanting to know what he wanted to say.

"Next time I'm going to top".


End file.
